


Holiday Gifts

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are for miracles.  Especially for a very shy Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> It has been a very very long time since I've written anime fanfiction.

Sometimes when he wasn't looking, Chad would watch Uryuu from across the classroom. Chad loved everything about Uryu; he just hadn't the Quincy that — yet. As much as he wanted to ask Uryu out, Chad would always clam up whenever Uryu was around. So Chad decided to go another route since he was too shy to talk to the Quincy.

Since the holidays were coming up, Chad had gone the craft store in order to buy Uryu a new sewing kit. After getting it gift wrapped, Chad put it on the doorstep or Uryu's apartment. He was about to walk away when the door opened. Peering outside, Uryu asked, “Chad, what are you doing here?”

“I bought you a present,” Chad said softly.

Stooping down, Uryu picked up the brightly wrapped present. He looked at for a moment before opening it up. Finding the sowing kit inside, Uryu smiled at Chad and said, “thank you.”

“You're welcome,” he answered.

Chad was about to leave again when Uryu stopped him. 

“Please don't yet. I was just wondering if you would like to come inside,” A blushing Uryu asked.

“I would love to,” Chad answered.

After they were inside the apartment, Uryu kissed Chad tenderly on the lips. Smiling Chad returned the kiss eagerly. Wrapping his arms around the Quincy, Chad wasn't about to let Uryu go — not when he finally had everything he had ever wanted.


End file.
